


I Will Always Love You

by SpatklingAngels



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpatklingAngels/pseuds/SpatklingAngels
Summary: Starting six months after the monumentous battle with Drago bludvist, Hiccup prepares for his wedding to Astrid, and learns what being a chief really means as life hits him where it really counts.





	I Will Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this is my first fan fiction I have posted on here. I posted it on another fan fiction sight, but I really was proud of this one and wanted to share! I plan on writing more chapters for it, as my undying love for hiccstrid never ends. Might also include some fishlegs and Heather love? We shall see! I will post another chapter as I become able. There will be smut in future!

##  Chapter 1

 

While it had only been about six months since Berk’s victory over Drago Bludvist, to Hiccup Haddock the Third, newest Chief of Berk… it felt like six years. So much had taken place since the madman used his Alpha dragon to control all of the Berkian’s dragons, including Toothless. Hiccup had long since forgiven the Night Fury for accidentally killing his father, Stoick the Vast. He knew the poor dragon felt responsible for it, but he had attempted to assure the intelligent creature that he was not to blame. Toothless never wanted to hurt anyone… especially those he loved.

In the months since the bloodiest battle in Berk’s history, an immense undertaking had commenced. All of the damaged houses and other buildings had been replaced. The Great Hall had suffered incredible damage from the ice spitting Alpha, and had taken nearly a month just to clean all of the debris away. But finally…. His village was restored once again. He would always miss his father, always wish he had him here, to look to for advice and guidance but at least he had his mother. WIthout her, and without Astrid, he was sure he would fail.

Hiccup exhaled slowly through his nose as he stepped through a small door of his hut and onto the balcony on the top floor, a new addition that he knew would please Astrid. It was large enough for two or three dragons to easily perch on, with proper railings along the side so no one would fall from it. Snow was falling all around him as he focused his eyes on the sky, thinking back to all of their accomplishments in the last few years. Befriending the berserkers again as Dagur chose to join the good fight along with his sister Heather, who now spent a lot of time going between Berk and Berserker island, which Hiccup suspected had to do a lot with Fishlegs. 

Blinking away the snow that fell on his eyelashes, he wiped a few large flakes off his face before they could melt, admiring the sight of his home before him where the snow was just starting to stick to the ground and the buildings, layering everything in a pristine white. It wouldn’t last long, as the dragons and vikings alike would trudge through it and turn it a dirty brown by tomorrow. But now… while the whole village slept, for the first time in a very long time, the island was peaceful. Crickets chirped and the occasional dragon snore carried on the chilly breeze, but everything else was as it should be. 

After what felt like only a few minutes, but was likely closer to an hour, Hiccup reluctantly pulled himself away from the sight and returned indoors, the sun just starting to rise on the horizon as he walked up to the hearth and warmed his hands by the fire, crouching down to allow the heat to saturate his entire body before he finally felt warm enough to walk away from it. 

Today was going to be a very big day… and he better get ready for it. 

 

Meanwhile, across the Village

 

Astrid couldn’t sleep. There was so much happening today! Her nerves were fried, and she usually had nerves of steel. She, Hiccup, and likely the whole village, had been waiting for this day ever since Hiccup was made chief… probably even before that, when their betrothal was first announced. The day had finally come for them to be married. A grieving period had to be established after Stoick’s death, but Valka and the elders had finally decided that enough time had passed for them to be wed. And so, now Astrid stood in front of a tall, full length mirror that leaned against one wall in her bedroom, with her wedding dress that had been prepared by Gothi, a few other women in the village, and Snotlout (the man could work magic with a sewing needle), held up against her chest.

Even though she usually couldn’t stand the frills and things that some women liked on their clothes, Astrid admitted that they had made it just how she imagined it would be. For just this once in her life she would allow herself to wear something truly feminine… and it was perfect. The gown was made of soft white fabric, the sleeve cuffs, hem, and neckline lined with downy white rabbit fur to help keep her warm, though the thick fabric of the inner lining was also there for warmth. This wedding was to take place in the Great Hall, but the fires still couldn’t keep the bitter cold from penetrating the large structure. On the outside of the dress, fine embroidery had been done in the darkest black thread Snotlout could find, roses and vines twining themselves up from the hem of the dress to the black laces that tied in the front, more starting at the shoulder and working down to the flare of the sleeves. She couldn’t believe just how much she loved it. 

Turning her head away from admiring the dress in the mirror, she lowered it from her chest and glanced out the window to see that the sun was well over the horizon now, and her eyes widened. How long had she stood there ogling it? Suddenly a knock sounded at the door, and without warning the door swung open, Tuffnut nearly prancing into the room with Heather on her tail, “Tuffnut, you shouldn’t just barge in on her like--!” Heather argued, trying to talk sense into the beyond stubborn woman, but Tuff just wasn’t having it, “Oh puhlease. She’s probably still asleep or something, she sleeps like the--” Tuff cut herself off when she saw Astrid standing in front of the mirror in only her night dress, holding her wedding gown against her stomach to keep the hem from hitting the ground, “Nevermind! Sleeping beauty is awake!” she cheered and then clapped her hands, rubbing them together ominously.

The sight of Tuff plotting something so silently made Astrid nervous, but she tried not to focus on it too much, instead smiling at Heather and taking a deep breath to calm herself down, “While I don’t approve of you barging into my room without knocking, Tuff… I appreciate both of you coming to help me get ready.” she admitted with a little smile curling at the corners of her mouth, “Since mom isn’t here to help, it’s nice to have friends.” she whispered softly as she looked into the mirror again. Tuff and Heather both nearly burst into tears at the sad look in Astrid’s eyes but they refrained, both sniffling and then rushing to hug the taller blonde tightly, “We’re here for you!” they chimed in together, then froze, looking at each other in fear. Gods they were spending too much time together if they could harmonize like that. Shaking off the horror, they clapped Astrid on the shoulders and steered her over to a wash basin, “Time to get ready, bride to be. We have some work to do.” Heather said, to which Tuff vehemently agreed, and the process of preparing the bride for her wedding, began.

  
  
Later that day, near sunset 

  
  


Standing in the great hall with Gobber right beside him, Hiccup looked around in awe at his surroundings. Everyone who had helped decorate for the occasion had done a stupendous job, all of the rafters, seats, and walls were strung with snow lilies and evergreen boughs. He stood at the very head of the room at the top of the stairs where the large throne sat, Gobber standing to his right in front of the throne as they surveyed the room while it was still empty.

“It’s incredible how quickly this room can change from one of grievances or meetings… to one of celebration and feast.” Hiccup observed reverently as he smoothed the front of his pitch blank tunic down over his chest. 

While he was still rather scrawny compared to the other vikings on Berk, his muscles had filled out very well over the last few years thanks to puberty and a rigorous lifestyle, he filled out the tailor made tunic perfectly. On the lower half he wore a traditional black kilt, fashioned at the waist with a large silver buckle that shone from how much he had polished it. On his one remaining leg, he sported a new black boot, also polished to a bright sheen for the occasion, while his usual metal leg had been replaced with a new, shinier and cleaner model.

Gobber folded his arms over his chest, he too was wearing his finer clothing but to Gobber, fine clothing meant whatever was cleanest. Then again… Viking weddings might be big to dos, but no one was exactly expected to be wearing perfect attire. It was just a celebration that would be enjoyed by all.

“I suppose yer right on tha’ one lad. It sure does look different, don’t it?” Gobber mused while rubbing his beard thoughtfully.

Hiccup was in a rather far off place when Gobber spoke and didn’t hear what he said, only nodding his head slightly in hopes that it would suffice as an answer. His mind was elsewhere, on where his bride-to-be was, what she was doing… and how that soon, within the hour, they would be married, and she would rule by his side. While he was daydreaming off in his own little world, people began to crowd through the door, all clamoring for the best seats until Gobber yelled at them to sit down and shut up. Toothless had found himself a place up in the rafters until after the village people had gathered and taken their seats, and then once the commotion had quieted down he slipped out of the rafters and landed on the stairs with a thud, startling Hiccup out of his stupor.

Blinking several times at the dragon now standing before him, he glanced around the room and realized that there were no empty chairs and several villagers had to stand along the walls in order to be witness to the wedding. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of all his friends and family gathered together like this, even though it saddened him that his father wouldn’t be here to see this, he hoped that Stoick was watching them from Valhalla. 

Spitelout jogged up the stairs towards the two of them and clapped his hands together, “The girls will be here in just a few minutes, boyo, best prepare yerself!” he said with a laugh, clapped HIccup on the shoulder and then turned to jog down the steps again and retake his seat before someone else could steal it. Hiccup didn’t even have time to reply to Spitelout before he disappeared back down to his seat, glancing over at Gobber with a raised eyebrow but he was only greeted by a shrug of the shoulders and a rolling of the eyes from the crotchety old man.

In the back of the Great Hall near the doors, were several of Berk’s best musicians who had just begun to play soft music, signaling the beginning of the wedding party’s approach. Hiccup’s shoulders straightened and his posture improved tenfold as he watched the two massive doors with bated breath. Within minutes the big doors swung open to reveal Ruffnut and a very pensive and irritated looking Eret walking up the aisle together, separating to stand on separate sides of the stairs in their respective spots. Next came Snotlout who walked with Mala, who was very amused at something the man had said but her soft laughter quieted the moment they stepped through the doors. Behind them came Fishlegs and Heather, joining the previous pairs on the steps before everyone turned in their seats to look at the doors, where Astrid stood holding Tuffnut’s arm, who quickly handed her off to her father with a little flourish.

Astrid looked obviously annoyed by the twin’s anticis, but said nothing, instead turning to her father and taking his arm to walk down the aisle with him slowly, timing their steps to the music and smiling the entire way as she turned her gaze up to the very top of those steps, where her Hiccup… HER Hiccup, stood waiting for her, with the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face. There was no way she couldn’t smile back, and her own face lit with happiness the closer that she got. Before she knew it she was standing at the top of the steps and her father was placing her hand into Hiccup’s, her heart was racing so fast she thought she might faint, but Hiccup’s firm grasp on her hand gave her assurance that he wouldn’t let her fall, that he would always be there for her… even if sometimes he was the one who needed to be picked back up again.

Everything from there on was a bit of a blur for both of them as they said their oath’s in front of Gobber and the entire village, pledging to each other that no matter what the world had in storm for them, or what might happen in the future they would always have each other.

“Do ye, Astrid Hofferson, agree to marry this man, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, to take on his burdens, follow him into battle, and fly on the backs of dragons together? In sickness, in health, and in Valhalla?” Gobber said in a very emotional tone as he recited the ancient words that had been altered to suit the new way of life on Berk. 

“I do.” Astrid said with conviction, turning away from Gobber to look Hiccup in the eye and smile brightly, her fingers clinging to his tightly as he slid a dark silver ring onto her finger, one that he had molded and engraved with his own hands to suit her perfectly. Amongst the numerous celtic knots he had centered an axe that looked very similar to her favorite one, her favorite weapon. She couldn’t stop the few tears that escaped her eyes at the sight of it even though she wasn’t one that often cried, for it was something she would have chosen for herself if given the chance. He knew her so well, and she loved it.

“Alrighty then. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Chief of Berk.” Gobber stated proudly, his chest puffing up a bit more as he recited the ancient words one more time, “Do you agree to marry this woman, Astrid Hofferson? To provide and care for her, to take on her burdens, to follow her into battle, and fly on the backs of dragons together? In sickness, in health, and in Valhalla?” Gobber asked as Astrid in turn slipped the ring she had made for Hiccup onto his finger, adjusting it until it sat perfectly where it belonged. 

It was a pitch black ring made of an incredibly strong metal found far from Berk, something she had purchased on a visit to the Northern Market, and had Gobber craft into the perfect ring. The merchant had called it Tungsten, and said it was harder than any other metal. Gobber had had a hell of a time making the ring, but it came out perfect anyway. The ring itself was plain except for the insignia of Berk on one side, and the outline of a Night Fury on the other. Hiccup’s smile grew to take over almost half of his face as he admired it and then looked up at her, squeezing her hands tightly within his own, and nodded his head before he spoke.

“I do.” he stated simply, but his words held such devotion and intent that Astrid nearly broke down with happiness, her breathing making her chest heave beneath the tight confines of her dress.

“There ye have it folks!” Gobber clapped his hand against the large wooden one he had chosen to wear today and then raised them both above his head, “I pronounce this couple married! Ye may kiss yer wife, Chief.” Gobber said with a grin. 

Hiccup chuckled at Gobber’s way of interpreting the ancient words, but he couldn’t care. There was no need to tell either of them twice, and apparently he had taken too long. Mere seconds after Gobber announced it, Astrid punched him hard in the arm and made him yelp in pain, “What was that for--?” he started, rubbing his arm but before he could finish his sentence she had grabbed him by the tunic and pulled him closer and down the four inches to match her height so she could kiss him passionately.

A little grunt escaped Hiccup as her lips met his forcefully but he didn’t resist, only shocked for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her close to his chest, his arms flexing beneath his tunic as he lifted her slightly off the ground and spun them both in a circle as their kiss continued, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth where it wrestled with hers for a few brief seconds until he set her on the ground again. Their mouths parted and they were both panting lightly, gazing into each other’s eyes before someone in the audience coughed and broke the moment.

Grabbing her hand in his, Hiccup raised both above their heads and the villagers began to cheer, the sound rising to a deafening level within the Great Hall as he and his new wife descended the stairs into the crowd of people now throwing flower petals into the air around them, quickly coating the ground in the multi-colored, sweet smelling things. Hiccup almost felt bad to walk on them as they got crushed beneath his boot and metal leg, but he didn’t have time to think about it as he was pulled in all different directions, getting clapped on the back by more people than he could count until his back began to get sore. In the commotion his wife had even been pulled away from him by a large group of women from the village, and he could just barely see the white and black finery of her dress several feet away surrounded by them, but with the noise and the throng of people around him he couldn’t hear what they were talking about.

Instead of attempting to eavesdrop on what seemed to be an important conversation, he focused on what the men around him were saying, his ears burning red at the topics they chose to discuss. It was honestly a conversation his father had already had with him when he told the late chief that he wanted to marry Astrid. A very long and in-depth conversation that had covered nearly everything Hiccup could have wanted to ask, and some things he didn’t have the courage to ask but his father had told him about anyway. Gods that had been an embarrassing day. His face had been red for a week. 

Finally he interjected enough to change the subject to something much less intimate, talking to Bucket about a new saddle he had commissioned, and soon that conversation had spiraled from dragons to ships, battle tactics to new buildings that needed constructing until finally someone brought back up the conversation of his new wife. Excusing himself from the lengthy conversation he made his way through the crowd to where the women crowding Astrid were finally starting to disperse and leave his very red faced wife standing on her own once again.

“It’s a little overwhelming, isn’t it?” he asked with a chuckle, slipping his hand onto her hip and stepping closer to her.

“A little might be an understatement.” Astrid complained and leaned into his touch, breathing a sigh of relief at his closeness as she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. When had he gotten so tall? She wondered inwardly before shaking that thought off and forcing herself to stand up straight again.

“We should address them, and start the feast. You know that’s what they’re all waiting for.” she said with a twitch at the corner of her mouth, the hint of a smile.

“That and for me to drag you off, I’m sure.” Hiccup added without thinking, to which Astrid’s face darkened another shade of red, though neither of them said anything else about it. She took his hand and pulled him through the crowd up to their two seats at the head table, both standing in front of their chairs before he put his hands to his lips and blew, an ear splitting whistle breaking the noise of the room until everything went deathly quiet.

“I want to thank everyone for coming to share this day with us!” he called out to the crowd, who cheered, though he waited until they quieted down before he continued again, “I’m not as good at giving speeches as my father was, and I suppose I’ll just have to live with that. But I just wanted to say how grateful I am for all of you being here, sharing our happiness, and celebrating the union of two long standing families.” he grinned at his friends and family that surrounded him, then glanced down at Astrid to see if she had anything she wanted to say.

“I think that was a pretty good speech.” she told him and chuckled, touching his shoulder and then yelling to the crowd, “Let’s eat!” she cried, clapping her hands together and laughing along with Hiccup as their guests practically dove for the tables heavily laden with food.

“I’ll go get us something to eat and drink, you stay up here, I wouldn’t want you to ruin your dress.” he teased her playfully and ran his hand up from her hip to her shoulder to squeeze before he stepped down from their table and pushed his way to the feast tables. The crowd had dissipated for the time being as they all ate what they’d grabbed, so Hiccup took advantage of the lack of people in line and loaded two wooden plates up with food, balancing both on one arm while carrying to mugs of ale in the other hand. Making his way back to their table he settled the plates at their spots with the mugs and then took his seat beside Astrid once again.

“Thank you, husband.” Astrid teased before digging into her food, glancing over at him occasionally while she ate her food, taking sips of her ale between bites.

“You’re welcome, wife.” Hiccup teased right back, a chuckle leaving him as he shifted in his chair, one hand reaching down to rub along the stump of his leg where it met his prosthetic. Standing on it like that for so long made it ache, but he did his best to ignore it, working through the pain for their special day. At least for the moment they would be sitting and he could rest it. Sensing his discomfort, Astrid reached over and laid her hand on his thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze, “You have to tell me if it starts to hurt, and I’ll find an excuse for us to sit down.” she urged him gently.

“I’m fine, but thank you… I will remember that.” he whispered to her, laying his hand over hers and giving it a squeeze before returning to his food. Before he knew it the food had all been consumed and the dancing began, friends and family pulling both of them to their feet and in different directions to dance the night away. 

A few dances turned into many more, ale being consumed by all parties through the night and early morning until the sun began to set again in the afternoon. Everyone was drunk and exhausted, but still giddy from the party as people began to disperse, Hiccup and Astrid both quite tipsy but completely worn out.

Picking his way through the heaps of unconscious party-goers, Hiccup found his wife settled in a chair near the head table, her dress rumpled and her eyes somewhat glassy from the alcohol she’d drank, “Hiccup!” she giggled and reached out for him when he drew closer, wrapping her arms around her husband and clinging to him as he did the same, “There you are.” she laughed and nuzzled into his chest, her lack of sleep obvious to him. She got like this during the week of summer when the sun never set, but now she was drunk too. He might be tipsy, but she had it worse, his alcohol had started to wear off.

“Let’s get you to bed.” he murmured against her cheek as he held her, pulling her up from the chair and holding her steady until she got her feet beneath her and leading her from the Great Hall. He had to help her pick her way unsteadily through the people scattered on the floor but once they got outside they could make it to their hut much easier. The cold bit into their reddened cheeks and tried to blow right through them but they trudged on through the snow, Hiccup occasionally greeting on of the villagers who had left the party earlier and had already sobered up.

“Time for bed, Astrid.” Hiccup declared as he picked the woman up and staggered up the stairs to their hut, using his metal leg to push the door open and then shut behind him, having to set her down at the base of the stairs to the second floor as he knew he would never make it up them while carrying her. After a bit of struggle and having to lean on each other for support, the two of them made it to the bedroom where Hiccup let go of his new wife and began to slip out of his wedding attire, his hands on his belt as he watched Astrid fumble with the front laces on her dress, teetering to one side and then the other as she struggled. 

“Hiccuppp…” Astrid whined, flopping back onto the bed and whining in frustration, “I need help.” she grumbled.

“I’m coming. Just hold on.” he smiled at the sight of her laying on his bed, his cheeks and his ears slowly flushing to a dark red of nervousness and excitement. Freeing the buckle on his belt, he let it and the kilt he wore fall to the floor, kicking off his one shoe and finally coming to stand beside the bed. Leaning down over it he lifted himself onto the bed above her, one hand resting beside her head to hold him up while he used the other to tug the laces of her dress free. He watched with a grin as she took in the sight of him as he hovered above her fully naked while she was still clothed, though she wouldn’t be for long as her dress loosened and she was able to breathe easier again.

“I love you Hiccup…” she whispered softly, her whole body flushed from a combination of nerves and alcohol. Hiccup ran his hand down her arm as he pulled the dress off her shoulders and down to her breasts, though he stopped just shy of them as he loosened the laces a little more, focusing his eyes on hers as he paused in his motions of stripping her.

“I love you too, Astrid. I will always love you. More than words can say.” he whispered, leaning down over her to press his lips to hers reverently. They were both drunk, and he knew that it would be better to share this experience with her when they were sober. Making her as comfortable as he possibly could and removing her outer dress and her shoes, he then tucked both of them beneath a warm blanket and cradled her soft and pliant body against his chest. Almost as an after thought he reached down and untied his prosthetic leg, leaning back so he could set it on the floor out of the way and then settled himself comfortably against her back.

“Good night Astrid…” he whispered, to which he was only met with a soft snore that signified she was already asleep. Gods how he loved her.


End file.
